


Women who gave up the accordion because of pinched breasts

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [26]
Category: Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Women who gave up the accordion because of pinched breasts

They’d tried working the accordion into the act but abandoned it, even though Nan was a fair hand at it from nights spent around the fire at the oyster house. It wasn’t so much the difficulty of learning new tunes to play as the way the squeezebox had compressed Nan’s already flattened chest. Nan complained of it until Kitty had dropped the idea. What she didn’t tell her was that the pinching of the vanes, the steady rhythmic scratching motion, made Nan’s nipples hard and her knickers wet and made it too difficult to concentrate on the act and not on the moment when they got off stage and back to their rooms and Kitty could soothe the ache away with her tongue.


End file.
